Episode 8017 (18th December 2017)
Plot Cain finds Moira working on the farm. He offers to finish the work so Moira can spend some time with Isaac but Moira refuses, saying Isaac will need to use to not having her around. Things are awkward between Victoria and Adam when she calls in at Butlers Farm with some post. Moira feels awful for the effect all of this is having on Adam's marriage so she suggests Adam tells Victoria the truth. Bernice returns to the salon following her trip away with Dee Dee and immediately implements a price hike. Sarah believes Debbie has bought her a fancy new smartphone for Christmas but Debbie admits to Faith that it's not as fancy as the one Sarah had hoped for. Laurel fears Brenda has learned about her liaison with Bob and is relieved that she's only offering advice about the first Christmas without a loved one. Brenda invites Laurel and her family plus Lydia to a get together in the café later. Whilst at the salon receiving her latest treatment as part of the 'raffle' prize, Lydia mentions she's struggling financially which leaves Bernice feeling guilty. Brenda goes shopping after Faith criticizes the Christmas present she was planning to get Bob. Aaron and Adam head to the pub where they bump into Ross and Pete. Adam insists he wasn't thinking straight when he set Ross up and asks to forget about it. Cain asks Adam if he's seen Moira. Cain fears Moira has gone to the police and orders Adam to stay in the pub to ensure Moira keeps away from Ross and Pete. Moira sits in the church. Harriet assumes Moira is going to tell her she and Cain are getting back together but Moira states she's there to get away from Cain. Harriet asks Moira about Isaac. The conversation turns to Holly and Moira claims she probably deserved to lose her daughter. Moira denies being a good mum, telling Harriet that she's already let Isaac down because of Emma. Harriet assumes she's talking about Emma snatching Isaac and reminds Moira that Emma can't hurt him anymore. Moira believes the truth of what happened to Emma will come out eventually. Bob prepares the café ahead of the Christmas gathering. Brenda arrives back from shopping with the twins - they've decided to gift Bob a poster with all his selfies on it. After a tip off from Harriet, Cain tracks Moira down to the church. Harriet admits to Cain that she's struggling with all the time and attention he's giving to Moira. Cain promises it won't always be like this. Debbie moans to Tom about being unable to afford the phone Sarah wants. Tom buys the phone which annoys Debbie as she was just telling Tom, not asking him to buy it. Everyone's having a good time at the café. As Laurel, Bob and Gabby clear up, Cathy hands Brenda Bob's phone back having sent Brenda all of Bob's good selfies. Brenda is suspicious when she sees a text from Laurel asking Bob if he's told Brenda the truth yet. DS Benton and DC Wilson appear in the pub to arrest Adam on suspicion of Emma's murder. Unaware Harriet is ear-wigging, Cain tells Moira that Isaac needs her - they both do. As they are leaving the church, Cain and Moira spot Adam being led away by police. Moira races to her son, closely followed by Cain. As villagers watch on, Moira chases after the detectives' car shouting Adam didn't do it. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast *Dee Dee - Mia Gibson-Reed *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord (uncredited) Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard, kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Bar *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Church Lane *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,650,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes